The present invention relates to devices intended to prevent an individual from inhaling germs, foreign bodies, and the like.
Devices of the above general type are of course already known. For example surgical masks are well known devices of this type. However, these known devices press against the head of the individual and are uncomfortable to wear, creating difficulties with respect to breathing, and in addition being somewhat unreliable because of the porous nature of the sheet material which forms masks of this type. Thus, masks of this latter type are in effect filters through which air is filtered while being inhaled. and of course because the filters are not perfect it is still possible to inhale microscopic germs through such devices.
Furthermore, conventional devices of the above type designed to present inhaling of germs, foreign bodies, and the like, do not protect the eyes of the individual.
Thus, there are certain individuals who customarily carry out operations which require protection of the above general type. For example dentists can easily inhale germs and foreign bodies from a patient. As is well known, at the present time it is customary for dentists to use on the teeth of a patient supersonic devices which spray liquid while operating. Devices of this type thus cause part of the spray to intermingle with matter in the mouth of the patient, and such combined matter can easily spray out to the head of the dentist, often resulting in undesirable inhaling by the dentist of foreign bodies, germs, and the like. In addition, the eyes of the dentist are not protected.
Of course, reference to a dentist is only by way of example. Many laboratories technicians, for example, are subject to the same dangers and in addition many people who work in industry, with grinding or polishing machines, and the like, are subject to the same dangers.